I Learned From The Best
by Sassy Lil Scorpio
Summary: -MollySpike- A heartbroken Spike Dudley is confronted by Molly Holly, who wants to return to a love they once had. Spike has learned how to break a heart, and he's learned from the best: Molly.


**I Learned From The Best**

**A WWF Fan-Fiction by Sassy Lil Scorpio**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters/names mentioned in this story. They are property of WWFE Inc. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Notes: **This story was inspired by the Molly Holly/Spike Dudley/Hurricane Helms storyline from 2001. The song "I Learned From The Best" by Whitney Houston was also an inspiration.

* * *

I'm in complete shock. Perhaps shock is an understatement. More like questionable rage, that is, if you can question your rage. Did that make sense? Who cares. She has a lot of damn nerve. Why, of all people, is she calling me at my hotel room after midnight. I need to get my rest for tomorrow when we travel to Jersey and she's calling me now. But it's not so much that it's midnight. It's that she would call after all this time. After all these months, she thinks by one simple phone call she can worm her way back into my life. No sweetie, it doesn't work that way.

She must be joking.

I loved her at one point. Gave up my family for her and she even gave up her family for me. I still put up with their in-ring jokes wherever we travel. It's okay, I can manage. But now she calls me…wanting me back?

"Please Spike. I need to talk to you…I know it was all a mistake…I want to have what we shared once."

No, Molly Holly. I don't think so. Go and fly off with Hurricane Hick or whatever he calls himself. I glance at my watch and it's after twelve-thirty a.m. Isn't it time for you to save the world from evildoers like Hopeless Helms? I listen impatiently on the phone. Words flying in the air don't land on the soft spot of my heart that once beat with feelings for her. Her voice is meek like a mouse, whispering for a second chance. She wants a second chance to be embraced. The walls in my heart don't budge. Nor will I let them.

"Uh-huh…sure. No." I shake my head. 

I don't care Molly. I don't care to hear about how Hurricane treats you like crap. Or that you miss traveling together during those long hours on the road. I do care, but I don't. You upped and left me for him. Deal with it.

"Spike, I miss you. It's not the same. Hurricane is—"

"He's great and a super hero, what more could you want?"

"Yes, but it doesn't compare to you. It never has."

Then why did you leave me for him? I can't stop my life or begin it all over for you again. I moved on Molly, in case you didn't know. Maybe you were flying so high in the sky that you overlooked my new alliance with Big Show or Tazz. I'm doing just fine with you. I'm sure there is more to her story than what she's telling me, but I don't want to hear it. I wouldn't tell her this on the phone, no. She insists on coming over to my hotel room.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, Spikey."

Cute, she called me "Spikey." The name she bestowed on me when we were an item. Even so, I could hear the tears in her voice. I'm not sorry she's hurting. That's very mean to say. And it doesn't sound like good ol' Spike Dudley. That sweet simplistic Spike Dudley who would've hand picked flowers for his lovely maiden Molly Holly has not vanished forever. I'm just not going to let her think she can have her way now. Isn't it strange that the people who hurt you have an uncanny thing for wanting to be back in your life even though they split your heart wide open? It's like they want to pour salt in an open wound and add vinegar. Not to quote Hurricane whom I hate, but "whassupwitdat?" 

I remember how it felt when I first saw her walk down to the ring with him. I watched from backstage. Her tiara floated over her head and the pink cape waved in the air. Hurricane and his corny green gimmick. His clenched fists glued to his hips in a wanna-be Superman stance. Mighty Molly's faced glowed and shimmered in the lights when she stood by his side. Glowing. She looked so happy. Almost happier than she had looked when she was with me. It's not that I don't want to see her happy. I just can't understand how she left me to join this guy who swears he was born in a comic book.

Daggers stabbed me all over my body, water filled my eyes, but I didn't want to show how much it hurt. Being ignored and pushed aside for a guy who is obsessed with comics. I could go out there and do my thing too. I didn't need her. But deep down inside, I knew I would never be able to get away from them. Traveling with the WWF, watching them on monitors backstage, Buh-Buh's and D-Von's taunts about "the shrimpy whorewho left Spike in the dust." Not only that, but I wasn't invited back into the famous Dudley ring. So I lost my love and my family.

When she decided to help out her fellow citizens at Hurricane Helms's command, I would train by myself for my match, eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner alone in a corner, and isolate myself from all the wrestlers. Went into the arena by myself and walked out a loner. The hotel room would be my safe haven from everyone, where no one could see my heart bleeding on my sleeve. Hitting the bed early so that I didn't have to think about it always helped. I was able to catch up on hours of sleep. The only thing— the pillow would be damp with brief tears.

I could have fought Helms' for months on end, but what would that have proved? He would announce in his gluey haughty voice: _Citizen Spike is an evildoer and his kind must be stopped. Mighty Molly, you must aid Hurricane Helms in his lifelong mission to make the World Wrestling Federation a safe place for wrestlers and fans alike. Citizen Spike stands in our way! Eliminate him!_ I just wanted her back in my arms, I wanted to hold her hand, and kiss in an empty locker room in the arenas across the country. That's not being an evildoer. That's called being madly in love and doing anything for the one you care about. Sell your soul for a dollar and fifty-three cents, throw out the receipt, and living off of canned tomato paste and limp noodles because love has stolen your appetite and isn't about to return it. Mighty Molly…

Now, it's all good and dandy. She wants to come and visit, hey she can do that. I slide off the bed and put on my robe, when I hear a knock at the door. I could leave her standing outside. No, I won't do that. I'll just make it clear that I don't need her. Everything is going great for me now. Tazz and I have formed one great tag team. It's fun working with him and beating the hell out of Buh-Buh and D-Von. Sure, they get me sometimes, but it takes and keeps my mind off of her. I shuffle to the door and open it and stand in the doorway. She is in her matching blue pajamas; her blonde curls framing her face. Beautiful woman she is, this evildoer must not fool me. Nope, Citizen Spike is not the one to let tothis sultry super-villain stand in his path. 

"Hello Spike," she starts.

"Hey Molly," I respond coolly.

"May I…"

"May you what?"

"Can we talk?"

"Talk," I snap.

A shadow passes over her face and she licks her lips nervously.

"Let's have what we had before. Remember how we used to travel together?"

"But good golly Mighty Molly—what will The Hurricane have to say about this—talking to a mortal named Citizen Spike?"

My tongue is frozen in my throat. This isn't my normal way of addressing her or anybody. She is shocked too and takes a step back.

"I changed my mind."

"What brought this on?"

"Does it matter? I just want to see you again."

She extends her hand. I fold my arms across my chest and send a cold glance to her outstretched arm.

"No, it doesn't matter. I don't want to see you again."

Tears slide down her cheeks. I watch silently and I feel encased in an icy tomb. A part of me wants to take her into my room and wrap my arms around her heaving body. I could bring her in and tell her to lay down and that I will make it all better for her. My heart hardens. 

Now she knows how I felt when she joined Helms. There is a long moment of silence between us and it seems we are the only ones in a vacant Heartbreak Hotel. I hear a sound that is invisible, yet very present. It is the thunderous cracking sound of a heart breaking in two. In my mind, Molly's heart sounds like a monstrous iceberg splitting in two. She hears it too. We glance into each other's eyes. I see myself in her eyes. My reflection reveals Spike Dudley, blonde hair sticking out like straws and my short figure clad in a tan cotton robe. His eyes aren't mine though. They are freezing cold. Colder than the Arctic Circle in the north pole.

She receives the message loud and clear. Without another word uttered from either of us, she backs away and shuffles down the hallway. Her back is facing me, but I can still see her shoulders shaking and bouncing with released sobs. I stare at the violet carpet of the hallway, but still her face lingers in my mind. Her liquid blue eyes filling up with tears to the point where it overflows and she can no longer hide her pain. I'm sorry it has to be like this. But she said good-bye to me long ago. She broke my heart without a second thought.

I walk back into my room and close the door softly. The bed is asking me to rest and just forget my troubles. I will in just a minute. I lean against the door rethinking my actions. Seeing tears slide down her cheeks is never how I would have pictured my Molly. Heartbroken and alone. I don't want to leave her that way. Then my mind rewinds back to the past few months without her in my life. How she left me to join the caped crusader. I lift my head up once. 

Should I go after her? Talk to her and bring her back? Take her back into my life?

No…no, I shouldn't.

"I learned from the best, MollyI learned from you."

**The End**


End file.
